Joey and Lauren - I'm Sorry
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Two-shot based on Tanya breaking the news to Lauren and Abi that she's leaving the Square, and wants Lauren to go with her. Saying yes to her Mum's proposal, Lauren decides she needs to write letters of apology to both Joey and Whitney, the two people she's hurt the most. And then what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a teary one, possibly two shot. Sorry if I make you cry…**

LAUREN'S POV:

After ending up in hospital after my latest drinking binge, I'd finally come to terms with the fact that I had a drinking problem. Still recovering from my stint in hospital, Mum called Abi and I into the kitchen and sat us down, informing us she was leaving, and that she wanted me to go with her…

"You can't go with her, Lauren. You have to stay" Abi, my younger sister proclaimed

"What's here for me, Abs?" I questioned, turning to face her as I continued to pack

"Me, Oscar, Dad, your friends, your family, Joey. I know he still loves you" she stated

"He's got a funny way of showing it. He didn't even come and see me when I was in hospital" I sighed

"He did" she informed me "you were asleep but he did come and see you"

"I still have to go, Abi" I informed her "if I keep going the way I am, I'm going to kill myself"

"Don't say that" she begged, tears filling her eyes

"It's the truth, Abs. I have to go and I have to get help. Mum and Dad are paying for me to go to rehab in Belfast when Mum goes to stay with Jane" I informed her "it's the best place for me"

"Will you come back?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"One day, maybe" I replied, smiling "why don't you go and see Jay? He can cheer you up"

She sighed and nodded, wiping her eyes before hugging me, grabbing her jacket and leaving. As she shut the door behind her I sat down on my bed and grabbed a pen and paper, knowing I had to write letters to the two most important people in my life…

_Whitney,_

_I'm writing this letter as an apology. I'm sorry for everything that I did and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak or see me again, which is why I'm leaving. Mum and Dad are paying for me to go to a rehab facility in Belfast, and then who knows. I may come back, I may not. I want you to know that I'll never forget what a truly great friend you are – good luck with everything, the wedding, your future._

_Love, Lauren x_

I wiped my eyes quickly and folded the piece of paper, putting it into an envelope before starting on Joey's…

_Joey,_

_This letter is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I'm saying goodbye, not just to you, but to Albert Square, for now anyway. Mum and Dad are paying for me to go to a rehab facility in Belfast. I know I need help and I'm going to get it, I'm going to get it so you can be proud of me. I now understand why you broke up with me, you did it to save yourself and I don't blame you. I'm sorry for all the hurt, pain and anger I caused you. Thank you for loving me._

_Love, Lauren xx_

Putting that piece of paper into an envelope I wrote Joey's name on it and grabbed Whitney's envelope, making my way downstairs, grabbing my leather jacket on the way…

"Where are you going, darling?" Mum asked from the kitchen

"I've got some apologies to make" I admitted, walking out of the house, shutting the front door behind me

After posting Whitney's letter and then Joey's I made my way back to the house, continuing to pack, ready to start my new life…

**What happens when Whitney and Joey read Lauren's letters to them and decide to go and see her? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning, all. Here's the second part of the two shot. What are Whitney and Joey going to do when they read Lauren's letter?**

WHITNEY'S POV:

Lauren was leaving.

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was leaving.

WHITNEY'S POV:

"Where're you going?" Tyler asked me as I pulled on my coat as he walked down the stairs

"To see Lauren" I informed him "she's leaving"

"What?" he questioned, shocked

"Yeah. She sent me this. I've gotta go, Ty. I'll see you later" I proclaimed, kissing his cheek

LAUREN'S POV:

As I continued to pack up my things that were in the living room I glanced out of the window and saw Whitney making her way across the Square over here. Sighing, I inhaled and exhaled before making my way into the hallway, opening the door to her as she knocked…

"What's this about you leaving, eh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"The truth" I informed her "why don't you come in and I can explain it better?"

"You don't have to go, Lauren" she sighed as we walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa

"I do" I admitted "I've got a problem, Whit, and being here only makes it worse"

"We, your friends can help" she stated "I don't want you to go"

"I don't think it'll be forever" I informed her "I have every intention of coming back"

"But you need help" she replied

"Exactly. And I can't get the help I need here" I sighed "Mum and Dad have paid for me to go into a rehab facility in Belfast"

"Do you think it'll help?" she questioned

"I honestly don't know, but I have to try" I replied "I've been ripping my family apart for too long"

Nodding in understanding she pulled me in for a hug… "I'm sorry for being such a cow. I should've been there for you, I should've stood by you"

"I kissed your fiancé, it's understandable" I sighed "and for that, I really am sorry"

"It's okay" she assured me, squeezing my hand as she pulled away

"It'll never be okay" I sighed "I've done too many unforgivable things"

She hugged me again as tears began to well up in my eyes… "Has Joey been to see you?"

"No" I admitted "not that I'm surprised. Abs told me he came to see me in hospital but I honestly thought he'd come when he got my letter"

"Maybe he hasn't got it yet?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Or maybe he just hates me that much he doesn't wanna see me" I sighed

"He doesn't hate you, Lauren. He could never hate you. He loves you" she stated

"I'm not so sure" I admitted

"Lauren?" Mum's voice asked from the doorway

I turned to her… "What's up?"

"Joey's here" she informed me

"See!" Whitney proclaimed "I'm gonna go"

"Thank you" I replied, hugging her tightly "I'll see you soon"

She nodded and smiled before seeing herself out as I composed myself, Joey entering the room, shutting the door behind him…

"I didn't think you were gonna come" I admitted as I turned to face him

"You can't expect me not to after you leave me a note telling me you're leaving" he sighed "why're you going, Lauren?"

"I have to" I informed him "you know that and I know that"

"But what about us?" he questioned

"What about us? I've ruined us, Joey" I sighed, sitting down on the sofa

"I think we've both had a part to play in it" he replied, sitting down next to me

"Me more than you" I stated "my drinking drove us apart, and I'm going to get help for it"

"I can't let you go, Lauren" he admitted "I love you too much"

"Joey, please don't make this harder than it is. No matter what you say, I'm going" I informed him

"Does me loving you not mean anything to you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Don't, don't you dare" I proclaimed, the tears in my eyes starting to fall down my face

"But it's the truth, Lauren, I do love you, and the only reason I ended things is because I couldn't watch you kill yourself day after day" he explained

"I know all that, I know" I assured him, taking his hands in my own "which is why I'm going to get help. I'm going with Mum to Belfast and she and Dad have paid for me to go to rehab there"

"And do you think it'll help?" he asked

"I hope so. I want it to" I replied "I want to be able to come back and be the girlfriend you want, the girlfriend you need. I want to be the girlfriend you're proud of"

"I am proud of you, Lauren" he informed me "I'm proud of you for finally facing up to your demons. I just wish I could be by your side whilst you do it"

"Even if we were still together I couldn't let you" I admitted "I have to do this on my own"

He nodded in understanding… "Will you come back here?"

"Maybe" I replied "but if not I'll let you know where I am and that I'm okay"

"If you do come back do you think we could try again?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled… "I want that more than anything"

He reciprocated my smile and tears filled up in his eyes too… "Don't cry. You know I hate it"

I sighed and my eyes shut as his hands touched my cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling of their own accord with his thumbs. I kept my eyes closed and then I felt Joey's lips on mine, soft and warm, as always…

"Good luck, Lauren" he stated as he pulled away "you know I'm only a phone call away if you need me"

"Joey" I proclaimed, grabbing a hold of his hand as he went to leave "I meant what I said in that letter. Thank you for loving me"

"It's hard not to" he admitted, smiling before squeezing my hand and leaving

**Okay, so be honest, how many of you are crying right now? I'm crying whilst writing this…**


End file.
